


My Ray of Sunshine

by Stiles101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Caught, Embarrassed Stiles, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, embarrassed isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles101/pseuds/Stiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my life has been clouded by the darkness of others. But finally I get my ray of sunshine just for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My first work!!! i apologize ahead of time i get a little distracted

Time is 1 o'clock  
"Hey Isaac!" Stiles said as he made his way over to Isaac at the lunch table 

"Hey Stiles" Isaac said to stiles as he sat next to him. The Pack all talking to somebody else in the table

"So whatcha doin' after school today?" Stiles asked a calculating gleam in his warm honey eyes that show the pretty brown hues that seem to make my heart and world shake... Wait what did he just ask?

Oh yeah  
"Nothing I was thinking of just going home" I love being able to say home without thinking what's to happen when i get there "and play some video games and wait for Scott's date with Allison to be over so we can have some bro-time"

"Sweet so basically nothing important" Stiles said with a huff of laughter

"Do you maybe wanna i don't know go to mine and play some video games or maybe watch a movie its really up to you what we do, we can just sit and watch the tv or something or you don't have to i'm good with being alone watching some television. Ooh! venison sound good maybe ill..."

"STILES!"  
"yes?"  
"you're rambling, and yes i would like to go to your house after school"  
"Ooh okay see you then come at sixxxxxx" Stiles got up and started leaving but as he was leaving he tripped and fell on Jackson's lap holding out the 'x' in six as he fell

Isaac chuckled to himself. Stiles is still the clumsiest person he knows.

"Aloha Jackie" stiles said red faced from embarrassing himself  
"Stilinski" jackson said with a impassive voice "Get off me before I punch you in the face"  
"Ahh right you got yes sir reeeeeee!" Stiles said holding out the "e" as he scrambled off his lap and stood "yep gotcha getting off now" Stiles scrambled off and started running to the exit of the cafeteria

The packs laughter following him out

Skip to 5 o'clock  
Isaac was bored he was more than bored he was extremelyyyy bored.  
So he did the only explainable thing he went to Stiles house early but what he saw was not what he expected

He let himself in using Stiles copy key that he got from him during the pack meeting in case of emergencies.

He shouldn't have done that. That was mistake one (or miracle one) he should have knocked

Mistake 2: going towards the grunting upstairs. when he heard his name "Isaaaac" he thought it was an attacking monster but it really really wasn't! but Isaac didn't know. oh boy he did not!!  
As Isaac made his way upstairs he heard the sound and name louder so he started sprinting up the step till he came face to face with Stiles door which was locked

Mistake numero 3: Busting the door open when it was purposely locked!  
As he bust his way in the room in his Beta form he assessed what he was seeing>on the bed had stiles on his knees and elbows working one hand over his beautiful cock that was flushed pink and had pre-cum dripping out the tip and the other hand in his backside with 3 fingers working his hole in rotating movements. Isaac was in a trance he stood watching Stiles pump his red rimmed hole with his fingers crying out in ecstasy isaac's name. Wait what his name!

Right at that moment Stiles turned to see him. Their eyes locked clouded with lust blue eyes and hazy honey brown eyes.

"OMG! Isaac" Stiles shouted as he yanked his fingers out of him and grabbed his comforter and put it over his body. He cant say he wasn't a little disappointed at that. "What are you doing here you weren't supposed to be here till 6" he glanced at the clock on his dresser " its only 5:38!" 

"I'm so so sorry" Isaac said turning his head. defined cheeks turning a bright shade of red matching stiles own " I was bored and i didn't think you were busy" "Well as you see i very much was" Stiles shouted. Ignoring Stiles guffaws Isaac continued "And then i heard the shout and my name so i came rushing thinking it was a new baddy and i was going to help you!!" Isaac stated puffing hard with his golden curls getting in his face as hes talking."Well i guess i cant be mad at you for trying to help me" stiles said with a light laugh"But if you could go so i can finish errrr that would be great"

Isaac was about to leave but then he turned around

"No"  
"Excuse me"  
"No i won't leave i'm going to stay Stiles i heard you call my name"  
"No i didn't" Stiles defends as he turns away blushing  
"Stiles please i really like you can i please help you finish"  
"Fine but only because i like you too"  
"Really"  
"Yeah i do now hurry up before i finish without you" Stiles said cheekily as he pushed the comforter back and going to back to his earlier position his gaping hole dripping lube like he's in heat> Isaac's eyes flashed beta gold as he stalked towards Stiles like he was Isaac's pray. 

"You look so pretty like this stiles like a good omega in heat"  
"Mmm isaac hurry please i cant hold off any longer" stiles begged as he pushed his ass out and laid his head on his front arms spreading his legs so he seemed like he was presenting to isaac

Isaac went up behind Stiles and started fingering stiles with two of his fingers " you like that stiles feeling so filled up"

"I'm already prepared please just give me you big cock please"

Without telling stiles isaac shoved his cock in stiles and started humping stiles like crazy

"Ahhhh Isaac yesss harder"  
As he said that Isaac pushed the tip of his cock into a bundle of nerves sending Stiles into a frenzy  
"ohhhh yes isaac do that again!"

"Nghh ah Stiles i'm coming"  
"Me too Isaac ahhh"  
"mmmm" 

After they both came Stiles over his bed sheets and Isaac in Stiles hot open hole they both laid down together panting wiping sweat off their brows.

Just as they started drifting into post-sex cuddles the window was wrenched open and Scott started climbing in

"Hey Stiles and Isaac can i hang... what the... guysssss" Scott said whining towards the end as he smelt the air  
"Scott dude! oh my goshhh why does this keep happening to me" Stiles said creeping further down the bed hiding under the comforter and Scott ran out the window shouting over his head "Oh my god Lydia totally called it"

"Hahaha" Isaac couldnt help but laugh  
"Why are you laughing he saw you too"  
"Yeah but i was seen with my Ray of Sunshine"  
"Stiles couldnt help but laugh and kiss Isaac on the lips "Mmm and i was seen with my golden star"  
They both started laughing dying down as they kissed each other into sweet oblivion taking comfort in each others warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy its probably my last!


End file.
